In banking institutions, various works which have been done at windows are becoming done by automatic transaction apparatus in these years with promotion of streamlining and labor saving of services.
In an automatic transaction apparatus, a slip entered by a customer is read out by a scanner, and its image data is processed in OCR (Optical Character Recognition) to recognize characters in contents of the description thereon, whereby any one of various transactions is performed on the basis of the contents of the description.
The automatic transaction apparatus may erroneously recognize a character by various causes in the OCR process, thus is required to correct erroneously recognized information.
As a known automatic transaction apparatus, there is known a type that a customer corrects erroneously recognized information using a function of the automatic transaction apparatus. FIGS. 14(a) and 14(b) are diagrams showing examples of display of an input/output unit (touch panel) of the known automatic transaction apparatus. FIG. 14(a) is a diagram showing a result of character recognition compared with image data obtained by a scanner. FIG. 14(b) is a diagram showing an example of display of the touch panel used when the customer corrects the result of recognition.
In the known automatic transaction apparatus, the customer having confirmed erroneous recognition on a display screen of the touch panel shown in FIG. 14(a) corrects erroneously recognized information using its inputting function. When the customer corrects the name of a transferee, for example, the customer inputs a correct name of the transferee using a Japanese kana syllabary keyboard displayed on the touch panel, as shown in FIG. 14(b).
However, a correcting work with a Japanese kana syllabary keyboard displayed on the touch panel is troublesome, thus the correcting work in the automatic transaction apparatus is not necessarily easy for customers. Particularly, correction of a Chinese character is more complicated than an alphanumeric character or a kana character, which is a large burden on aged persons and the like.
There is also known an automatic transaction system, in which a result of recognition on a slip and image data of the slip are transmitted to an operator terminal connected over a communication line, and an assistant assists correction while conversing with a customer over a speech apparatus.
In such the known automatic transaction system, the assistant always converse with a customer irrespective of a result of character recognition on a slip, as above. Even if there is no need for correction or contents of correction are simple so that there is no need for assistant's correction assistance, the assistant is required to converse with the customer, which increases the load on the assistant.
In the light of the above disadvantage, an object of the present invention is to provide an automatic transaction apparatus and an automatic transaction system which can reduce the load on an assistant by requesting assistant's correction assistance when necessary.